One challenge with the creation of kinesthetic-type haptic effects for user input elements such as joysticks, triggers, buttons, mouse wheels and keyboard keys, is in the volume taken up by the actuators that are used to create such haptic effects. It is desirable to develop such user input elements that allow for kinesthetic-like haptic effects, such as detents, in a reduced volume form factor that make the user input elements amenable to the space constraints found in mobile peripherals and other haptic feedback interface systems.